


I Want Candy

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A-79, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Candy, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Section A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Byakuya is bothered by an unwanted guest.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kusajishi Yachiru
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Platonic Relationships





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is written for prompt A79 of Bleach: Diversity Writing.

A soft breeze blew through the sixth division as Byakuya worked on his paper work. The man enjoyed the quiet and that nothing was going on causing him to have to fight hollows. Something though was staring at him and that thing was not a hollow. He tried to ignore the monster staring at him, but finally his eyes ended up looking up to see the monster staring at him, waiting for something to happen.

Shaking his head he looked back down at his paper.

Five minutes later he looked up again, this time staring at the monster longer. Said monster had moved closer and was looking him in the eyes. Again he went back to the paper work only to look up to see a shock of pink hair right on the other side of his desk and two small hands clutching the edge. Two eyes were wide, looking and waiting in anticipating for him to do something.

Letting out a sigh he grabbed a piece of candy from his desk and tossed it away, watching as the monster scattered to the other side of the room. He went back to his paper work.

Only to look up again to see that the monster was staring again, having eaten the candy. The process began to repeat itself again.


End file.
